1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electrochromic panel and control device, and more particularly, to an electrochromic panel and control device utilizing electrochromic material to display specific patterns as a user interface or a control board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic products, such as a personal computer, a television, a music player, an air conditioner, a light source and other household appliances, are commonly used in the daily life, and normally equipped with a specific switch, a control board or a user interface to control its function.
Except for functions of the electronic products, its appearances are also considered to be suitable with interior designs. However, there are different key patterns on the control board of the electronic product to be operated by a user, which makes the appearances look complicated and may not be suitable with the interior designs. Besides, in practice, the control board is only used for a short time, for example, for watching a movie on the television or playing music on the music player, the control board is not used or seldom used after the movie or the music is played. In another case, the switch of the light source is needed only when the light source is being turned on or off.
Therefore, how to improve the appearances of the electronic products to appear simple and aesthetic and be suitable with interior designs has become one of a design consideration of the electronic products.